When I Melted The Ice
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Melting The Ice in Alices POV. You were always so cold. I radiated heat. Was it possible that I fell in Love with you because of that?


_**( Alices POV on Melting the Ice)**_

When I first met you, you were always silent, cold. You never talked to me or smiled at me. Yet there was always something that drew me to your side. You would say my name sometimes, then I would just space out at the sound of your voice. Sweet, silky...I was tempted to ask you to say my name again.

Later on, I found out that you lost your parents around the same age that I did mine. You remained your normal, silent self. Yet I could see you were hurting. Your eyes were always hollow or distant. When I thought we were getting closer, you would always just shy away from me. I told you my parents suffered the same fate. You sat there and stared at me with surprised eyes, the most emotion I ever saw in you. It was beautiful while it lasted. You asked me why I smiled or even could smile after what I went through. My response to you was...because I have a reason to.

Then came a day when you were especially distant towards me, then I remembered that it was your mothers death anniversary. I frowned and didnt wear my usual cheery smile. I could see you were really in pain, especially on this day. Dan and the others didnt notice, but I did. Maybe they didnt know. I wanted to comfort you so badly, but I didnt know how. Out of pure instinct and impulse, I hugged you it front of all those people. For a second, I felt you stiffen against me and I could hear the sudden silence of the room. Then I felt you completely relax against me. You wrapped your arms around my wasit and buried your face in the crook of my neck. I could feel you shudder against me, but I knew it wasnt because you were cold. I felt your arms wrap even tighter, pulling me towards you. In that second, everyone started laughing. I could tell they were shocked out of their minds. Dan and the others started acting like idiots and making jokes. I heard the occasional " awwww " or "you guys are so cute!". I was ignoring them though and I could tell you were too. You only pulled me closer. I could feel your hot breath against my neck, and I blushed. We were so close, I could hear your heartbeat. It was unnaturally fast.

The next day, was a bit of a hassle. Everyone started asking questions about us. I kept blushing as they accused me of being your girlfriend. I only answered politely saying no, with my usual smile on. You were sitting right beside me now. You remained your normal, stoic self. From time to time I heard you sigh or I would see you run your hand through your hair. I noticed more and more just how beautiful you were. I never used that to describe a boy before, but there were just no other fitting words. Dan asked for the hundreth time if we were dating. I heard you let out a sigh. You answered coldly, saying no, your eyes shooting daggers at them. Then your gaze turned towards me, and I noticed your eyes immediatly softened. Dan didnt get a hint though, he was still asking us. I could tell you were fed up. After letting out an aggravated sigh, you stood up and beckoned me to do so as well. I stood up confused. In the next second you picked me up bridal style and jumped through the open window and to the rooftop. I was surprised but happy, I was glad to get away. You explained with a smirk, if we stayed here they couldnt catch us. I nodded, giggling.

The came the day, I was too sick to move. You were the first one to come in to my room. I could see you were terrified and you told me I looked like your mother when she was sick. I just smiled at you. Later that night I asked you if you could stay with me, saying I was scared of getting nightmares. I thanked the dark for hiding my blushing face. For a moment you didnt answer, and I was afraid you would refuse me. But then I saw you nod, and you climbed into bed with me. I could tell I was blushing even more. You wrapped your arms around me, pulling me to your chest. I let out a content sigh and fell asleep in your arms.

The next day was a bit annoying too. Dan and the others barged into the room. When they saw our intimate position, they bombed you with questions. I only smiled and laughed their accusations away as you remained silent. I started blushing again as I noticed your arms was still around me. You noticed me blushing and you smiled at me, much to the others shock and amazement.

Then finally came the day of our first kiss, it was so sweet and warm. I kissed you again, voicing out my feelings for you. I was overjoyed to hear you felt the same way about me.

"I love you Shun"

"I love you too,Alice"ur document here...


End file.
